CHOco pie
by FrozeMING
Summary: langsung baca and review aja ya... gak bisa bikin summary-nya KYUMIN/shounen-ai


**CHOco Pie**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun **

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Length :Drabble**

**Author : sitapumpkinelf (S ELF137)**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**HAPPY READING^^**

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi dengan warna pink itu terlihat sesosok namja manis yang tengah terleleap diatas ranjang berukuran sedang yang di huninya sendiri. Dengan masih mengenakan jaket serta sepasang sepatu yang masih terpasang di kedua kakinya, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu .mungkin rasa lelah yang teramat ia rasakan mengalahkan sikap disiplin yang biasa ia terapkan dalam hidupnya.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang namja tampan dengan rambut berwarna kecoklatan yang memasuki kamar Sungmin. Ia berjalan perlahan agar tidak mengganggu sang empu yang sedang terlelap itu.

Ia berjongkok menghadap langsung kearah namja manis yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

'Manis sekali' batin Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah Sungmin. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah Sungmin saat tidur, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak pernah bosan jika melihat wajah yang tidak pernah tua itu. Wajah yang selalu bertambah manis dan bertambah cantik setiap harinya.

Apa benar namja di depannya ini sudah berusia 29 tahun? Tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

Tangannya terulur untuk membelai lembut pipi chubby kekasihnya.

"Apa kau terlalu lelah hingga tak sempat mengganti bajumu, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang amat lirih dan tangan yang tetap membelai wajah Sungmin.

"Jaljayo my bunny" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Sungmin saying. Kemudian ia berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan menaruh sebuah kotak yang berisi makanan ringan kesukaan Sungmin di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang milik Sungmin.

BLAM

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~^CHOco Pie^~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Sang mentari dengan angkuhnya telah memperlihatkan sinarnya di tengah-tengah udara yang masih teramat dingin karena salju bertaburan dimana-mana.

Sebuah sinar menyelusup melalui celah jendela kamar Sungmin yang memang sengaja tidak ia tutup secara keseluruhan. Sang empu merasa terusik dengan datangnya sinar tersebut. Mau tak mau ia membuka kedua mata foxy miliknya. Tapi dengan segera ia menempatkan telapak tangan ke matanya untuk menghalangi sinar yang menyilaukan mata indahnya.

Dengan masih mengucek kedua matanya ia berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>Ia kembali segar pasca aktivitas mandinya dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat sekotak makanan kecil yang amat ia sukai.<p>

'Choco pie' pikir Sungmin. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambilnya.

"Pasti Kyuhyun" tebaknya yang seratus persen tepat. Ia pun berjalan keluar untuk menjumpai sang kekasih dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

* * *

><p>"Kyunnie~" teriak Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan PSP miliknya.<p>

Mendengar suara dari sang kekasih Kyuhyun pun dengan segera mem'pause' gamenya dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Wae chagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin sayang.

"Gomawo"

**CHUP~** satu kecupan Sungmin tempatkan di pipi kiri milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sempat kaget mendapat serangan dari Sungmin. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia menaikkan sudut bibirnya yang membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Apa balasannya untukku chagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Mwo? Maksudmu apa kyu?" Sungmin merasa dalam bahaya ketika ia merasakan sebuah lengan kekar melingkar indah di pinggangnya.

"Tunggu dulu kyumhmpp~" ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat benda kenyal nan lembut membungkam bibirnya.

Sungmin mencoba untuk melepaskan tautannya dengan Kyuhyun, tapi dengan sigap Kyuhyun menahan tengkuknya dengan satu tangan.

"Eunghh~ eumpp~"

Mendengar desahan Sungmin, Kyuhyun makin semangat untuk melahap bibir manis milik Sungmin.

Ia terus melumat tanpa ada lidah yang ikut campur dalam ciuman pagi mereka.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!" teriakan-teriakan dari member lain terdengar saat melihat Kyumin moment yang sangat intim terjadi secara langsung di ruang tengah.

.

.

.

END

Kyaaa.. apa itu #tunjukKeAtas

FF tersebut tercipta saat aku makan Choco pie, kkkk~

Rasanya manis kaya Kyumin yang selalu manis. #MulaiNgeGombal

turut berduka cita pula atas meninggalnya ayah, kakek, serta nenek leeteuk oppa yang meninggal.

banyak yang bilang itu kecelakaan mobil, tapi ada juga yang bilang kalau ayah dan kakeknya bunuh diri, entah kita sama-sama gak tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

kita hanya bisa mendo'akan semoga arwahnya di terima di sisi Tuhan yang Maha Esa serta keluarga yang di tinggalkan semoga di beri ketabahan. amiin..

#StayStrongParkJungsoo

Ya udah makasih yang udah baca, dan jangan lupa Review ya. Hargai karya saya….^^


End file.
